1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a dental appliance for supporting orthodontic braces such as elongated wire-like members for correcting irregularities of the teeth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art dental appliances have been used to support orthodontic braces to produce corrections in the irregularities of the teeth. The devices to provide for the correction of the irregularities may take different forms and may provide for various individual teeth being adjusted in position to produce a proper visual appearance and bite.
In general, the prior art devices rely on the elongated wire-like members being positioned on the buccal or cheek side of the teeth so as to produce the proper pressures and forces to adjust individually the positions of the teeth. In the prior art, numerous types of buccal appliances have been used for attachment to molars so as to support various types of elongated tubes and wires to produce the proper pressure and force on the individual teeth to provide for the individual positioning. These types of buccal appliances and specifically the resultant braces are visible since they are on the outside of the teeth and are thereby unsightly. In addition, the buccal appliances and braces may be uncomfortable since they are mounted on the outside of the teeth.
It has been proposed to locate the braces on the lingual or tongue side of the teeth so as to provide for the individual repositioning of the teeth by adhesively affixing bracket members to individual ones of the teeth and with the individual bracket members receiving the tubes or wires to provide for the proper pressure and forces.